Virus and nucleic acid vectors provide a means to deliver nucleic acid sequences to cells, and they are widely used in gene therapy applications. Critical to effective gene therapy is the ability to establish efficient expression of an Exogenous Nucleic Acid(s) in the target cell. Expression of exogenous nucleic acid in target cells can take place when the Exogenous Nucleic Acid(s) is/are either in an integrated or in an episomal state. Although expression in the episomal state can take place in target cells, expression in most cases persists for only limited periods of time. In contrast, the expression of Exogenous Nucleic Acids in an integrated state can be maintained for much longer periods.
Certain viruses have been of particular interest for use as vectors in gene therapy because of their ability to efficiently transfer and/or establish stable expression of Exogenous Nucleic Acid in the target cell. Although each particular family of virus may possess elements that confer specific advantages for development into a virus vector, each virus family also contains inherent features that limit its use as a viable means of human gene transfer.
Retroviruses have been a focus for development into virus vectors because they can establish stable integration of viral sequences. Current retroviral vectors can be produced from packaging cells in which the gag, pol and env elements are provided in trans through a plasmid or mutated virus. These vectors can transduce sequences of up to 7.5 to 8.0 kilobases. Nevertheless, several intrinsic features of retroviruses have hindered their use as virus vectors, and efforts to modify them to produce safe and efficient vectors have led to low yields of virus vector or to the inefficient expression of the exogenous gene in the target cell. [Morgenstem, J. P. and Land, Hartmut Methods in Molecular Biology, Vol. 7: Gene Transfer and Expression Protocols, 1991, edited by: E. a J. Murray The Humana Press Inc., Clifton, N.J.; Anderson, W F Science 256:808-813 (1992); Mulligan, R C Science 260:926-932 (1993)]; Smith, A E, Ann Rev. Microbiol. 49:807-838: Muzyczka, N., Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol. 158:97-129 (1992); Kotin, R. M., Human Gene Ther. 5:793-801 (1994); and Berliner, K. L., Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol. 158:39-66 (1992)]. The contents of the foregoing book and publications are incorporated herein by reference. For example, it has been demonstrated that in retrovirus vectors the level of expression directed by an internal promoter/enhancer can be suppressed up to 50-fold by the flanking LTRs; presumably as a result of interference between transcriptional regulatory units. [Methods in Molecular Biology, Vol. 7: Gene Transfer and Expression Protocols Edited by: E. J. Murray The Humana Press, Inc. Clifton, N.J. (1991), supra; Emerman, M. and Temin, H. M., Cell 39:459-467 (1984); Emerman, M. and Temin, H. M., Mol. Cell. Bio. 6:792-800 (1986); Emerman, M. and Temin, H. M., Nucleic Acids Res. 14:9381-9396 (1986)]. The foregoing book and publications are also incorporated herein by reference. Attempts to overcome this suppression and achieve maximum expression of the exogenous nucleic acid have been made by deletion of the promoter and enhancer sequences within the U3 region of the 3′ LTR in the provirus [Yu, S. F. et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:3194-3198 (1986); Hawley, R. G. et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:2406-2410 (1987); Yee, J. K. et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:5197-5201 (1987)]. All of the foregoing publications are incorporated by reference into this application. Because the U3 region contains a polyadenylation signal, any deletions within this region can eliminate processing of nascent mRNA. In the absence of 3′ RNA processing, such as polyadenylation, newly transcribed mRNA is highly unstable and, therefore, subject to immediate degradation. This accounts for the observation that provirus mRNA was not detectable in a packaging cell line transfected with retrovirus DNA possessing such a deletion (Dougherty, J. P. and Temin, H. M., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:1197-1201 [1987], incorporated herein by reference). Addition of an exogenous SV40 polyadenylation signal to a site downstream from the 3′ LTR has been used in an attempt to increase the virus mRNA level in the packaging cells. Several problems arise from the use of this method. The exogenous polyadenylation signal results in a lengthened viral mRNA with a additional U5 and SV40 polyadenylation signal sequences which are not present in the retrovirus vector RNA in the packaging cells and in the target cells. This extra sequence can not only sterically hinder both the intermolecular and intramolecular transfer of templates during reverse transcription of the viral vector RNA, but can also decrease the packaging efficiency and the size of the exogenous nucleic acid sequence which can be inserted into the virus vector due to the size restriction of the RNA which can be packaged (Whitcomb, J. M. and Hughes, S. H. [1992] Ann. Rev. Cell Biol. 8:275-306, incorporated herein by reference). In cases where reverse transcription does occur, the exogenous polyadenylation signal is lost during the process of reverse transcription and it cannot be used for polyadenylation of mRNA transcribed from an internal gene which does not contain its own polyadenylation signal.
Virus vectors such as retroviruses that can randomly integrate into a cell genome have the potential to disrupt the structure and function of cell genes. The transcriptional elements within such a randomly integrated virus vector can activate potentially harmful genes such as oncogenes or genes triggering programmed cell death [Jaenisch, R., Harbers, K, Schnieke, A et al., Cell 32: 209-216 (1983); Fung, Y. T. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 78:3412-3422 (1981); Neel, B. G. et al., Cell 22:323-334 (1981); Payne, G. S. et al. Cell 22:311-322 (1983); Lewin, B., Genes V, Oxford University Press, New York (1994)]. The last-mentioned book and the foregoing publications are incorporated herein by reference. While removal of the transcriptional activity of the LTRs can reduce or eliminate the risk of unwanted gene activation by the integrated virus vector, the promoters/enhancers of the exogenous nucleic acid can still act to activate cellular genes near the site of integration.
Whereas certain viruses possess useful properties for gene transfer, their use is limited by the requirement for a helper virus or by an inability to provide for stable transfer of Exogenous Nucleic Acid to a target cell. For example, certain defective viruses can be propagated in packaging cells that provide the required packaging components but with the requirement for use of a helper virus. In order to insure safe use of such a virus vector preparation, however, the contaminating helper virus must be removed and the virus vector product must be extensively safety tested for the presence of any contaminating helper virus. The present invention overcomes these limitations by providing compositions for virus metamorphosis which can be used for propagation of virus vectors without the requirement of a helper virus.
The ability of a virus vector to integrate into the host genome provides distinct advantages for establishing stable expression of Exogenous Nucleic Acid in a target cell. The ability to integrate at specific sites is of further advantage by providing for a reduced possibility for an integrated vector to alter the structure and function of cellular genes. Unlike integrating viruses such as retroviruses, however, adeno-associated) virus (AAV) is a virus that has been demonstrated to be able to integrate into a specific region of a cell genome, namely the q13-ter region of human chromosome 19 [Samulski, R. J. et al. EMBO Journal (1991); Kotin, R. M. et al., Genomics 10:831-834 (1991), the contents of both publications incorporated herein by reference]. This specific integration is directed by the AAV inverted terminal repeats and the Rep function [(Kotin et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:2211-2215 (1990), incorporated herein by reference]. While such specific integration makes AAV an attractive candidate for use as a virus vector, existing AAV vectors cannot integrate at specific sites in a target cell genome. Other features that hinder the use of AAV vectors for gene therapy are the size restriction of the internal gene, the difficulty in growing virus in large amounts and the risk of helper-virus free contamination, all of which stem from the intrinsic mechanism of AAV replication.
By incorporating from different viruses the viral elements that mediate replication, virus vectors that derive specific advantages from each virus can be created to overcome the limitations associated with each virus vector. For example, the transfer of site-specific integration function from AAV into other virus vector systems can provide for such properties in a virus vector that may have useful properties for gene transfer but lacking any ability to integrate.
For gene delivery purposes, a virus vector can be developed from a virus that is native to a target cell or from a virus that is non-native to a target cell. In general, it is desirable to use a non-native virus vector rather than a native virus vector. While native virus vectors may possess a natural affinity for target cells, such viruses pose a greater hazard since they possess a greater potential for propagation in target cells. In this regard, animal virus vectors, wherein they are not naturally designed for propagation in human cells, can be useful for gene delivery to human cells. In order to obtain sufficient yields of such animal virus vectors for use in gene delivery, however, it is necessary to carry out production in a native animal packaging cell. Virus vectors produced in this way, however, normally lack any components either as part of the envelope or as part of the capsid that can provide tropism for human cells. For example, current practices for the production of non-human virus vectors, such as ecotropic mouse (murine) retroviruses like MMLV, are produced in a mouse packaging cell line. Another component required for human cell tropism must be provided.
While non-viral nucleic acid complexes can provide significant advantages for gene delivery, these advantages have not or cannot be realized by the use of non-viral nucleic acid complexes that rely on non-specific binding components. The present invention overcomes these limitations by providing for specific complex formation between nucleic acid and protein components wherein the binding of protein molecules that provide useful properties for gene transfer can be localized to defined regions of the nucleic acid construct. Such localization of specific binding proteins in the nucleic acid constructs can reduce or eliminate any interference with the region segments in the constructs that are involved in or provide for biological activity. The present invention also provides for the controlled displacement of such specific binding proteins from their cognate binding sites wherein such displacement can remove any possible interference with biological function or can release proteins that can provide useful function in the cell.
In Liu et al, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/822,963, filed on Mar. 21, 1997, of which this application is a continuation-in-part, there are disclosed inter alia viral vectors comprising a virus or viral portion in which the surface or envelope contains at least two components, one for adsorption to a packaging cell line for the vector, and the other component for adsorption to a target cell for delivering the vector. Such components are described as being native or non-native to the virus, or native in the case of one component and non-native in the case of the other.
Despite the significant advancements represented in the aforementioned Ser. No. 08/822,963, it would still be extremely useful to develop vectors with components that impart other important biological functions to the vector. It has now been unexpectedly discovered that a novel viral vector comprising a virus or virus portion can be usefully produced having at least two components on the surface or envelope thereof. Either or both of the two components provide or are capable of providing biological function to the vector. This unique provision or capability of the present vector to provide for biological function as described in greater detail below represents an important advancement in the field of vector technology. Among such advantages and features of the present invention and novel vectors are significantly greater properties for propagation, target cell specificity, as well as other favorable properties for endocytosis, nuclear localization, integration into the target cell genome and enhanced transduction efficiency functions, all of which are elaborated in further detail below.
It has also been unexpectedly discovered in the course of the present invention that a unique vector can be prepared containing on their surfaces or envelopes at least one chimeric polypeptide. Comprising at least a portion of at least two proteins, such chimeric polypeptides also impart important biological function(s) to the vector. Such biological function(s) imparted by these other novel vectors includes significantly enhanced integration into the virus vector envelope (as provided by the transmembrane region of a virus envelope protein), greater packaging functions, greater affinity for packaging cells, greater affinity for target cells, and other biological functions including but not limited to endocytosis, nuclear localization, integration into the target cell genome, and any function that will serve to enhance, facilitate or otherwise provide for greater transduction efficiency.
It would also be extremely important and unexpected to develop cells which possess packaging and delivery capabilities and functions.